


GLORY AND GORE

by eastcomptonclover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, F/F, F/M, No island, Tommy's alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastcomptonclover/pseuds/eastcomptonclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mysterious hit and run that resulted in Robert Queen's death, his son Oliver is there to pick up the pieces of his company... And take over his father's title of Bratva captain. Meanwhile, Laurel and Quentin Lance have worked been working together to try and bring the Starling City Bratva chapter down.... With the help of one Felicity Smoak. (Bratva AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game, set, match.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so if the characters seem a little OOC it's because I'm getting used to writing them (also because their pasts have changed) but yeah. I'm not sure if I'll continue this? Maybe, maybe not. UPDATE: Chapter 2 should be posted by Friday!

“Felicity, are you sure? I’m not gonna let you do this unless you’re absolutely sure.” Laurel told her friend hesitantly. Laurel might have been the one who had asked her to do this but she didn’t honestly think she would agree to it. Laurel had suggested it casually, maybe even jokingly, but here Felicity was, standing at the police station and telling her dumbstruck best friend that she wanted to help her bring down the goddamn _Bratva_. “I mean, it could get dangerous and the last thing I want is for you getting hurt…. Have you even talked to Ray about this yet?”

 

Felicity cleared her throat, uncomfortably shifting her weight, “Ray and I broke up, actually.” Laurels eyebrows shot up so far Felicity thought they might’ve disappeared into her hairline. “We’ve been dating so long I don’t even think we were in love any more, we were just used to each other. We’re still friends but it’s just…..It’s not there anymore.” the blonde confessed with a sigh. Oddly enough, despite breaking up with the man she thought she’d end up marrying one day, Felicity was perfectly fine and more importantly, she was ready to take a risk. Sure, it might sound like she’s having a premature mid-life crisis but sometimes she kind of wanted to go back to her M.I.T. days where she hacked into the FBI just for the hell of it, where she could always find a backdoor, where her life had some thrill to it. She wasn’t 18 anymore but did that mean she had to be boring? Work a boring I.T. job, come home to her boring apartment and binge watch boring (and not to mention repetitive, how many ‘worst nightmare’’s can there be? Saying each one is the worst kind of makes the word lose all purpose) Lifetime movies….. It was monotonous. Most people didn’t cure their boredom but agreeing to help the police infiltrate the local, and very much deadly, Bratva branch but Felicity Smoak wasn’t most people. “Laurel, I know what I’m doing and I trust you and your dad enough to do this. These people need to be stopped, right?”

 

Laurel’s eyes flickered down to her best friend’s blue ones. Steady. Brave. Defiant. Those were the eyes a woman who wouldn’t be backing down anytime soon.

 

“Okay then.” Laurel finally announced after a pregnant pause. “Let’s whip you into mobster material.”

* * *

 

Thea Queen’s bedroom filled with the low hum of the top 100 playing in the background but the thing that disrupts this calm semi-silence, is Oliver Queen’s voice overpowering the chorus of ‘Uptown Funk’. “Speedy, that dress is way too short.”

 

“It’s _Herve Leger_.” The youngest Queen retorted, giving her brother a dramatic eye roll before turning back to her vanity and continuing to apply her lipstick.z

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means it’s not going anywhere.” his sister countered with a wry smile. “Now come on, put on a tie, it is _your_ event after all, Mr. Queen, CEO extraordinaire.” Thea instructed her brother, with just a hint of sarcasm as only Thea could. Oliver sighed, as Thea gave him a little push out of her bedroom and headed straight for his walk-in closet which was only half full…. He only had so many pairs of jeans and (not that he’d ever confess this his sister), they all looked the same to him.

The brunette proceeded to delve into his closet to pull out something to match his outfit that she’d also, of course, picked out. If it were up to Oliver, they wouldn’t even be having this entire event, it was all just for appearances, anyways. He needed to be Oliver Queen, the rich but generous CEO who Starling can count on, not a Bratva captain living right under SCPD’s noses and this event was yet another thing to further the facade. “Seriously, Ollie? Come on, we’re gonna be late.” his sister exclaimed as she threw the tie at him, “Everyone’s already waiting for you downstairs.” she insisted him before scurrying down the grand Queen mansion staircase herself and waiting for her brother to follow behind.

By everyone, Thea’s referring to his, well, _family_. To the outsider, they were low-lives, mobsters, killers... But just because someone could slap on some labels on them didn’t mean they knew them. Sure, Nyssa has probably killed too many people to count on hands and feet but that didn’t make her any less passionate or loyal. Slade was a goddamn mercenary but that didn’t invalidate his lost love or his witty humor. Roy, the street kid, the hoodlum, was determined and caring no matter what the costs. Some would say he surrounds himself with criminals, with people who can’t be trusted, but Oliver calls them home.

 


	2. The One with the Stuffy Party

The Queen family annual charity for the….. Frankly, Felicity wasn’t sure _who_ they were donating to, the Queen family name seemed to take up most of the space on the invitation. To think, only last week she’d simply thought Oliver Queen and his family were just attractive, snobby one-percenters, but here she is, standing in their night club in her most expensive cocktail dress knowing what no one else in the room knows -- the Queen family are attractive, snobby one-percenters with a body count. Her instructions from the Lance's were clear and simple, hunt down Oliver himself and offer her services. The blonde quickly reminded herself to be more specific as to what "services" entailed and be very clear that they were limited to hacking. At his own benefit, Oliver Queen seemed nowhere to be found. Typical. Even as a Bratva captain, maybe he was he still up to his TMZ days antics which meant Felicity should start looking for a champagne filled bathtub.

Felicity would never describe herself as absent-minded, she was as driven as they came (the M.I.T diploma that hung proudly and pretentiously in her living room was proof enough for that) but did she have a habit of getting lost in her own thoughts, add in clumsiness and the sky high shoes she was debuting resulted in her stumbling back onto the man of the hour himself -- Oliver Queen. The clearing of his throat wiped the cliche ‘dumb blonde’ look off her face and brought her back to reality. Huh. Keeping her eye on the target was going to much easier considering her target looked like Oliver Queen. However, Oliver looked as absorbed in his own thoughts as Felicity did, his eyes darting around the room every so often as if he had something more important to do, and unfortunately for him, so did Felicity.

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be.” the blonde quickly blurted, god, why couldn’t she have just said ‘hi’? Felicity’s lack of social skills seemed to catch Oliver’s attention for the time being as he entertained her statement with a smirk, “Nice to meet you too, I’m Oliver.” he extended a hand that Felicity shook before pointing up at the banner so large even a blind person could see it that stretched ostentatiously across the Verdant entrance and proudly bearing the Queen family name, “I kind of figured.”

“Yeah, it’s a little, uh, extravagant but how else would people know who’s hosting? Obviously not from the embossed glasses.” he replied as he picked up two flutes of champagne, one she had assumed was for her unless Lance had forgotten to mentioned Oliver was an alcoholic Bratva captain. “Trust me, you don’t wanna do these things sober. As much fun as charity is, talking to snobby rich people is far from it.”

“Aren’t _you_ a snobby rich person?” she quipped with a sip of her champagne, champagne that probably costs more than her couch.

“Point taken.” he shrugged before taking a small sip from his own glass, his eyes once again darting away from Felicity’s and zeroing on someone behind her, just as she was about to let her curiosity get the best of her, she was distracted by a energetic voice making it’s way over to speak to the man of the hour. Thea Queen. She looked different from the picture Lance had shown her, she was still gorgeous but she was a couple of years older and though the girl couldn’t be older than 21, she had a stoniness in her eyes, a hardness that shouldn't have been held by someone who was just beginning to live life.

“What, Ollie? Not gonna introduce me to your friend?” the brunette teased, shooting a friendly smile towards Felicity, “This is, uh.” Oliver paused, glancing at the blonde with the knit of his eyebrows, “I actually don’t know her name, but she already knows who I am so I figure it’s only fair…..”

The hacker froze. This had all been so much easier before she had to actually give an identity, should she make something up? Ooh, what about something mysterious like Anastasia Blackwell or maybe something simpler, hard to track like Jane Doe. No. That was stupid -- the Queens may not be scholars but they definitely wouldn’t believe that. “Felicity Smoak.” Well, damage is done.

  
Despite the friendly smiles that continued to appear on Thea’s face, the look in her eyes showed that she was somewhere else, well, that and her furtive glances at someone right outside of Felicity’s eyesight but turning would be too obvious. The last thing she wanted the Queen’s to think was that she was nosy. Keep it calm and casual, that’s what Laurel had said and if calm and casual would keep her alive then god help her, she would be the most calm and casual person Oliver Queen has ever met. “Well, it was really nice to meet you but I’ve got to go help Ollie with his schmoozing skills, if you’ll excuse us…..” she trailed off before flashing one last (super fake) smile and dragging Oliver up to her office. With the opportunity to be nosy finally presented, Felicity took a scan of the room and couldn’t help but noticing a boy, around Thea’s age, an older black man and a blonde woman inconspicuously trailing behind the siblings. Felicity Smoak wasn’t exactly sure what the hell was going on in there but she was sure of one thing -- Thea Queen totally forgot her name.

* * *

 

“Seriously Ollie?” Thea asked, no, demanded. “I know you’ve got a thing for blondes but you can get lucky when we aren’t at war.” she exclaimed with an eye roll.

“Speedy, I know what my job around here is but if, instead of yelling at me, you could do yours, that’d be a big help.” the older Queen retorted, his grimace was tight but his eyes were apologetic and Thea had already forgiven him. Everyone was on edge lately and they had a right to be -- Merlyn had somehow managed to end up pulling rank in the Triad. Was there anything that man couldn’t manipulate himself into? Thea held in a shudder at the reminder that her mother’s pants was just one of the many things he already had.

“Nyssa just gave me an update ten minutes ago. She and Slade are at the warehouse but no one’s there yet, they think the Bertinelli’s might have set us up. No signs of shipment.”

Oliver scoffed, glancing at his sister with a raised eyebrow, “You really believe Frank Bertinelli is that smart?”

Thea couldn’t help but laugh at the insinuation, “Hell no. That’s why Nyssa and Slade are still out there. It won’t take much to take out their men, they’ve been dropping like flies anyway. The Bertinelli’s are weak, they have been for a year but for some reason no one’s gone for them. We’ll take over their territory in no time.” she replied.

Oliver couldn’t help but grin at his little sister, once upon a time, he hadn’t wanted her to be involved with this. All he had wanted was for her to be safe on the sidelines but even in the world of organized crime, Thea maintained her rich girl mentality; what she wanted was what she got and thus, Oliver’s right hand woman stepped onto the playing field. As the small chuckles between them wore down, Oliver paused, taking a moment to really look at his sister,  “Dad would have been so proud of you.”

Thea froze at the mentioned of their father, ever since she found out the truth… The ugly, ugly truth, she couldn’t bear to think about think her father, should she even dare to call him that anymore? She couldn’t bear to think about _Robert_. It felt so odd and impersonal calling him that but he wasn’t her father, he’d just been tricked into raising the daughter of his murderer. Her biological father had killed her dad, could her life be any more of a soap opera? Only this wasn’t ‘Days of Our Lives’ and she couldn’t just turn to quality programming when things got too crazy, when the secrets got too heavy she just had to keep going and suffer in silence because if anyone knew, they’d never look at her the same. She was a traitor by blood.

“How are they doin’?” Sara’s raspy voice cut through the unnerving silence that filled Thea’s back office.

“Fine for now but the shipments haven’t come in yet, there’s no sign of anyone but we figure Bertinelli’s not smart enough to throw us off, the man thinks he owns this city ever since my father died --- since my father was _murdered_.” Oliver corrected himself grimly, “He’s about to get a wakeup call.” Oliver told the group: Sara, Diggle, Roy and Thea. The lighthearted tone in his voice from only minutes early was gone and replaced with sternness. “Diggle, Sara, stay alert in case they need backup.” he nodded to the pair.

“What about me?” Roy piped up, shoving his hands in the pocket of his suit. He’s pretty sure it was Hugo Boss or something overpriced like that no doubt. Thea had a habit of looking at labels and ignoring price tags which is the reason he ended up at tonight’s party wearing a suit with a price tag that looked more like a social security number. “I’d do more good out there than in here.”

“What, and ditch your beautiful date in the middle of the night?” Thea teased with a smirk. “No, Thea’s right.” Oliver nodded, interrupting the silent flirtations between Roy and his sister. “That might raise questions and the last thing we need tonight is to raise questions.”

“Which is exactly why you should be partying it up with the rest of the idle rich, we got this, Oliver.” Diggle replied with a knowing nod. “Yeah, maybe go talk to that blonde you were flirting with -- nothing says Oliver Queen like a blonde.” Sara added, unable to keep her smirk hidden.

 **  
**Oliver’s seriousness faltered for a moment at the playful jab and at the thought of Felicity but as quickly as it left, his serious face was back once more,  “Alright then, we’ve got our game plan. I expect everything to go smoothly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for being really bad at coming up with chapter titles.


End file.
